Naruko: The Fox Tamer
by supahjewelz
Summary: Naruko has been trying to get Sasuke back but ever since her last attempt she decides to let him be...for now. After gaining the rank of special jonin and joining ANBU, Naruko gets a new mission. Sasuke has killed Itachi and has been on course for Konaha. Naruko must bring him back in peace by anyway possible or if all else fails terminate him. Sasuke x Fem Naruto
1. Prologue

Hi! I'm happy you're stopping by to give this story a chance! This is my first fic and I really hope you guys like it! I'm Jay, please feel free to leave opinions and tell me how I'm doing. This is a Sasuke x Fem Naruto fic and will probably contain mature content. Anyway this is the prologue and whatever so um yay! ~Jay~

* * *

Naruko pov

Running. It seems to be something I find myself doing a lot. Yeah, I have a knack for into crap I should've nowhere near to begin with. For example, a dark alley full of thugs. I could just take the long way but I'm too stubborn and stupid for that. I'd charge in without a second thought. Let me just say that stubborn and stupid are _not_ a good combination to begin with… Now add bright golden blonde hair, long tan legs, whisker marks, and big boobs. Things just got a whole lot worse for me huh? That's what you'd think, but in my world we have these people called ninja who kick ass and watch over us. I happen to be one of them. You see, the reason I'm running is because I'm chasing and I _always _get my target.

The names Naruko Uzumaki and I happen to be one of Konoha's top assassins. I'm ranked special jonin and the Hokage's right hand ANBU. The best thing about that is the villagers can't touch me anymore. You wouldn't believe the things they put me through when I was a kid. Just six years old and they had tried to kill me. Of course they never stood a chance with the monster inside me healing everything and anything like it was a paper cut. Fast, but it burns like hell.

I'm the container of the Kyuubi no kitsune, the nine tailed demon fox, and the most powerful of all Bijuu. Seventeen years ago he "attacked" the village and Minato Namikaze, sacrificed his life to seal the demon within a newborn baby and his daughter, me. The seal enables me to contact the demon and use its chakra. His real name is Kurama and ever since my near death experience when I was six, he has been training me to defend myself. I have become the one and only fox tamer and this is the story of how I ended up stupidly falling in love with an asshole.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

Hey again~ So here's the first chapter! hehe I plan to update once a week and yes they're probably gonna be short but this is my first and I'm giving it my all. I usually end the chapters when pov's change or settings just because it feels more organized and yeah i like it that way. I hope you enjoy! Let me know how I'm doing. I love you all~Jay~

* * *

Naruko pov

I hate mornings, especially when I'm woken up at 6 a.m. by a damn tattoo. Tsunade needs me again… I roll out of my bed, literally, and start throwing on my ANBU gear. I put on the black skin-tight sleeveless turtleneck with a hood attached, along with the black compression pants. Each acting like another layer of skin, hugging every curve of my toned body. Next, I put on my white vest and fingerless gloves that go a little past my elbows with knuckle plates. I pull up my thigh high shinobi boots and wrap my kunai holster on my thigh right above my right boot. I glance at the mirror in my room.

"Great, my hairs a mess…" I mumble grabbing a brush and practically ripping the knots out. I throw my hair up in its signature twin-tails. All that's left is my mask. As ironic as it is, I can't help but love it. I throw my hood up covering my bright hair and open my window. After climbing to my roof I take off, hopping roof to roof at speeds rivaling Rock Lee. Five seconds later I realize I could have just shunshined right into Tsunade's office…stupid mornings.

**_Maybe you're the stupid one kit._**

_Wow…thanks Kurama…You're always so kind to me. _I shoot back sarcastically.

**_You're just so pleasant in the morning._**

****_Oh, go back to sleep furball._ I roll my eyes.

**_Furball? Heh, I'll get you for that… _**A great yawn echoes through my subconscious. **_…night kit…_**

****And just like that I can hear his light snoring in the background of my thoughts. He's always there, listening and jumping in to tease me. This "revenge" will definitely be troublesome. "Damn fox…" I mumble and shunshin to my destination.

"You called Hokage-sama?" I ask kneeling before her.

"Yes Fox, I have a mission for you." Yeah, my mask is a fox…ironic right? Turns out not only do I have a fox inside me, I also act like one too. Btu what do you expect? I was practically raised by one.

"What is it?" I ask peeking at her through my mask.

She hesitates, "…You need to retrieve an old friend."

Instantly my ANBU character is broken. "I don't like where this is going Baa-chan." I state getting off of one knee.

"Too bad, brat. You can't avoid him forever." I move my mask to the side of my head so she can see my frustration.

"_He _left _us_ and almost killed me in the process! Even if he killed Orochimaru he's now classed as an S-ranked missing nin and in the bingo books! Besides…he won't come back. Last time I tried he was still dead-set on killing Itachi. Only after he kills him will he even consider coming back and I do mean consider. He may not ever-"

"Enough Naruko! News has come. Sasuke has succeeded. Itachi is dead."

"What? ...but…I…" I trail off baffled.

"The council wants their precious Uchiha back. You need to track him down. Rumors have been spreading and he seems to be on a crash course for Konoha. Sasuke seems unstable and you are the only one who has any chance of calming him down."

"Me? But what about Sakura-chan?"

"You are stronger than her and if he's a threat he will have to be…ended. She would never be able to, you know that."

"Yes, but what if…" I looked down. What if I can't either?

"What if what?"

"Nothing." I have to be strong for Sakura _and_ Sasuke. "When do I leave?"

"Tonight. Send messenger foxes with your progress. Pack for an extensive time. I suggest bringing lacy things." I flinch.

"What!? B-but why?!" I feel my cheeks heat up. I should have kept that freaking mask on…

"You were his _best_ friend, right? His _closest _companion?"

"Ummm…Yes, but what does that have to do with lacy things?"

"So you are supposed to bring him back by _any_ means necessary. You have taken seduction courses; you should be able to use them."

"But on _Sasuke?_ He thought I was a boy till three years ago! Hell! Almost everyone thought I was a boy until three years ago!" The only ones who figured it out were Iruka, Kakashi, the Third, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, and I'm pretty sure Shino knew he just never talked.

"That was for your own protection, brat. You were to remain in a henge of Naru_to_ until you were able to defend yourself properly."

"I know, I know…"

"And look at you now. Your one of the strongest ninja I have ever encountered."

"Thanks Baa-chan." I run and hug her.

"Get packing, brat and check in often." I smirk.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." I release her and shunshin back home, where I begin packing up my sealing scrolls. Hmm… Where to start?

**_I think you should take that woman's advice kit._**

****_What do you mean? _I ask cautiously.

**_Pack for _****anything. ****_Seducing him could be a very effective tactic._**

****_Excuse me!?_

_**Kit, you are going to pack your sluttiest clothes; thongs, lace, and your black bathing suit.**_

_ NOOOOOOOOO_

_**Yes, now get packing.**_

****_You can't make me, you stupid furbal-_

_**I told you I would get you for that. Now pack what I have said or don't expect any boosted healing or chakra.**_

_ FINE! I'll pack the stupid whorey junk…_

_**That's a good kit. Now go put on a lacy bra and thong under your gear.**_

****_But. But-_

_**NO BUTS!**_

****_Okay…Jeez… _I begin looking for the forbidden box. An eruption of deep laughter invaded my thoughts.

**_You locked them up! I forgot about that!_**

****_Shut up! _Last year for my birthday all of the girls insisted I wasn't girly enough and decided to take me (drag me) lingerie shopping. They bought everything and anything that fit. Corsets, thongs, bras, sexy nightgowns… It was the worse day of my life. They even brought Kiba and Shika in on it! Kiba's the one that got me that skimpy ass bathing suit to begin with! I still need to punch him in the balls for that…

**_Just let it go and get on with it. Stop stalling._**

****_Grrrrr…whatever _I take off my gear and unwrap my bindings.

**_You know, you should stop wearing bindings permanently…_**

****_GO TO SLEEP FURBALL!_

_**Just saying, kit. You could do some damage if you would show some more cleavage.**_

****_Hmmm…remind me again when I come back home._

_**You got it. Night kit. **_And he's gone again. How does he fall asleep so fast? I finish putting on the uncomfortable junk and pack up the rest of the things I need. Ramen, weapons, ramen, clothes, more weapons…and I almost forgot! MORE RAMEN! Let's just say, five sealing scrolls full of just about anything I may need really comes in handy. I put them in my bottomless pocket, which also is designed like a sealing scroll. No wait and nothing gets in the way. Now I'm ready. I slide my mask back on my face pull up my hood and jump out my window heading for the gate.

**_I'm curious. Why are you approaching him in your ANBU gear?_**

****_I thought you were sleeping…and I think it'll be fun to mess with the bastard._

_**Whatever you say kit. I can't wait to see how well this plays out for you. **_Once more Kurama's snoring fills my subconscious. I approach and jump the gate swiftly and silently thus starting my new mission: Find Sasuke.

* * *

ALRIGHTY leave me a review even a little input makes my day! Favorite, follow, whatever you do just know that i am so happy that you gave my story a chance. Love ~Jay~


	3. Chapter 2: Sasuke's Goal

Hiya! I'm sorry for not posting yesterday but the storm knocked my internet out! HAha...not fun. Anyway I had to do some research for this one so i could get the dialogue right. I hope you enjoy! Sasuke was a pain to write for...i'm probably not gonna do it often but i felt we should look into his mind for a little bit. Anyway i don't own naruto yada yada yada review favorite yada yada yada Love~Jay~

* * *

Sasuke pov

Drifting. Here and there. I never stay in one place for too long. I would never belong with them. I have a home…well not for long since I'm going back to burn it to the ground, along with everyone in it. Bright blue eyes and messy golden-blonde hair flash in my mind. Both belonging to the boy I once called my closest friend or at least I thought she was a boy until the last time I saw her a year ago. At first I thought it was a joke, a younger version of that idiotic sexy jutsu.

_Flashback_

_ I look down at Sakura and my replacement. I can feel his chakra coming closer. A light chakra laced with dark undertones and both having massive sizes. He always has been a chakra monster._

_ He stumbles into the clearing but instead of the boy I was expecting, a girl with golden-yellow hair in two twin tails took his place. She was clad in bright orange shorts and a black and orange jacket. Well she has the dobe's style. Her eyes, though still the striking blue I remember, were bigger with long eyelashes. She had lips that were plump and beckoned to me. Her long curvy legs were covered by black thigh high shinobi boots and a kunai holster on her right thigh. Her headband was tied like Sakura's and did nothing to keep her messy bangs out of her rounded face. How cute. He managed to perfect a version that would be exactly him as a girl._

_ "Sasuke…" She whispered in a rough but feminine voice._

_ "Still playing dress up Naruto?" I ask in an uninterested voice._

_ "No." She glares up at me. "I finally stopped."_

_ "Heh." I smirk. "Very amusing…now turn back to the real you so I can get this over with." _

_ "This is the real me, bastard!" Her eyes flashed red. "I'm a GIRL! My names Naru-KO! Maybe if you stuck around I would've fucking told ya! Instead you left me lying there in the rain! You could've killed me…Why didn't you kill me Sasuke!?" Her eyes began to water as she set her gaze on me looking for answers. I'm curtain that look gets her whatever she wants back in Konoha._

_ "I spared you only so I have one less thing in common with…_him._" I easily spit out the answer I have been telling myself for years._

_ "That's bullshit and you know it teme. I know you knelt over me. So close, your breath was on my face. If that was your reason why stay? Why kneel next to me? Why shed tears?"_

_ "I did no such thing. You were defeated. I left." I sharpen my gaze on her. How could she know any of that?_

_ "_Liar! _I…_he _could feel your chakra. He doesn't get these things wrong. Her temper flared again, eyes flashing red once more._

_ "This time he did." I shrug._

_ "You can lie to yourself as much as you want but you know. You have always known we are bound Sasuke. Your lies can't change that." Her eyes once more pleaded with me, begged for me, but I mustn't give in. I have a path to follow. I move next to Naruto, I mean Naruko, putting my hand on her shoulder._

_ "I know something that can." I whisper grabbing my sword from its hilt on my back._

_ "Naru, move!" Sakura shouted, but it was too late. Or so I thought. My replacement intervened, grabbing my wrist to stop my blade. "Hn, that was the correct choice of defense." Naruko's grip on my arm tightened and she flips over it, trying to create an opening for the substitute. He begins to use a wood jutsu but I can't allow that to happen. I activate my sharingan and quickly build up lightening chakra. "CHIDORI NAGASHI!"I yell discharging a chidori around my entire body that throws my replacement and Naruko to the ground, interrupting the wood-user's attack. I feel a spike in chakra and look to see Sakura charging fist covered in light blue. She must have mastered her chakra control. _

_ "Sasuke-kun…I'm going to stop you with my own power!" I charge chakra into my blade, Kusanagi, and move to meet her attack. I extend my Kusanagi, but the wood-user jumps between Sakura and I. He tries to block with a kunai but Kusanagi easily breaks it and stabs into his shoulder. I push him back onto a rock on the ground._

_ "Your choice of defense…quite the mistake." I smirk._

_ "Captain Yamato!" Sakura yells. So that's his name…_

_ "This sword of Kusanagi is a little special. It cannot be blocked." I put more chakra into the blade immobilizing Yamato. Suddenly I feel Naruko's dark chakra spike and begin to fight with the light. I look over to where she lays. The first thing I notice was the absence of the bright blue eyes. Instead they are blood-red with slitted pupils. Her whiskers were thicker and her canines sharpened. She looked feral and just like the last fight we had when she was still a he. I look deep into her eyes and find myself in her subconscious. She is yelling at the great monster that resides within her._

_ "GET LOST!" She yells reaching out with her left hand. I join her and outstretch my right arm opening my palm right in front of the beast's nose startling Naruko. _

_**"So you're an Uchiha… Allow me to congratulate you on getting this far…" **__The beast spoke in a dark and powerful voice that rumbled deeply._

_ "Why are you here?!" Naruko glared at me._

_ "Now I can see. So this was your secret power then? Hard to believe…something like _this_ existed inside you…"_

_**"Impressive that you've become able to see me, here inside Naruko… Such power would be of that accursed sharingan…and your forsaken ancestry."**__ Naruko looks at me with confusion in her eyes._

_ "Well it would appear…this isn't the first time you've gazed into eyes like mine…which would make you…Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox, no doubt…" _

_**"Eyes with such power and chakra even more sinister than my own…not at all unlike what I once saw in a certain Madara Uchiha…" **__I reach and squeeze the beast's nose using my sharingan to push his chakra back into his seal. His bubbly form bursting and returning back behind its bars. _

_ "And you expect me…to know that person?" I ask uninterested, Naruko staring in wonder._

_**"Unbelievable…To think you'd be able to suppress my power… I may not see you again…but…I…warn…you…don't…kill…Na…ruko…you'll…end…up…regretting…" **__I exit her mind certain that he will not interfere again. We return back to reality where no time has passed. Naruko is struggling to get up. Suddenly Yamato uses a wood jutsu to push Kusanagi out of his shoulder sending me backwards. My eyes widen as he tries to trap me in a wooden cocoon but I am to fast using Kusanagi to break through the top and find myself where I first started, looking down into the crater I created._

_ "Sasuke…" Naruko starts. "WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? YOUR BODY'S GOING TO BE STOLEN BY OROCHIMARU ANYTIME NOW!" I stare back at her as they all wait for my reply._

_ "If that happens…then it happens." Her eyes widen in shock. "Your still so childish Naru…ko. Revenge is everything to me…As long as I can have it; I couldn't care less about what happens to me or the world for that matter. Let me make it clear for you. For both me and Orochimaru, killing Itachi would be impossible right now, but if I can accomplish my goals through nothing more than offering Orochimaru this body of mine…then he can have my life and my afterlife for that matter." Naruko's jaw dropped._

_ "That's enough talk. Naruko and Sakura, with you two here I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to such methods…but unfortunately, it's time to get serious."_

_ "Captain Yamato!" Sakura interjects._

_ "I'm through with you as well…now things end." I throw my hand up but find it gripped by a too familiar hand._

_ "Now, now, there's no need to use _that_ jutsu…Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru's snake-like voice hisses. I look sharply at him._

_ "Remove your hand." I command. _

_ "There you go again…forgetting who you're talking to…" Kabuto makes himself known._

_ "I have no reason to stop." I throw my gaze his way as well._

_ "You know what Akatsuki is up to and how we want our guests here form Konoha to take care of as many of them as possible…If the other members get in your way, your plans for revenge could it a snag…correct?" He replies knowing exactly what to say to get me to obey._

_ "…That's quite the pathetic excuse." I say trying to find some way to disobey. _

_ "But surly you'd allow it if it meant the chances of you succeeding increased by even 1%...right?" I look to the side in thought._

_ "Let's go." Orochimaru orders, dropping my wrist. I look down into the dobe's eyes one last time and knew it would be a while until I look into her striking blue eyes once more. I begin to shunshin and can see her eyes watering once more…then she's gone. _

_She would plague my memories every night that followed._

_Flashback end_

Every thought I ever had about Naruto changed after that. He became _her. _This girl who was always there. She was my first kiss. She was my first friend. She was the only one who could save me from this destruction or stop me from delivering it. I find myself hating her for having this power over me. My thoughts create happy endings that always end with her, but I also have dark thoughts. Thoughts that end in her death and my sweet revenge. Sometimes I beg that she will save me, but if she does my goals will not be met. The only way to have what I want is to remove my obstacles. Naruko happens to be the biggest one. The first thing I must do before I can avenge my brother is simple: Find Naruko.

_And end her._

* * *

End of this chapter! hehe I like posting on sundays so thats when you'll most likely get updates weekly. Please let me know how i'm doing remember this is my first so dont be to rough...follow, favorite, review! every notification i get for this makes me so happy! I love you all! ~Jay~


End file.
